Silver light and an Angel's flight
by silverwing143
Summary: Silverpaw wants to be the best NORMAL warrior possible but when a strange white she-cat walks into his life, nothing will ever be the same. He goes through the troubles of jealousy, betrayal, and yes... even love to fulfill a prophecy that can either save or destroy the people he cares about and his clan. Will he choose love or his clan? Will his clan choose him or even her?
1. Prologue

THIS IS A REMAKE OF SILVERLIGHTS DESTRUCTION... YES I KNOW SILVERLIGHT IS NOT A VERY TOMLY NAME BUT HES SOFT AND KIND.. AN LOYAL! NOT TOUGH, SHOWOFFY AND JUST PLAIN FULL OF HIMSELF! NOW WITH THAT TAKEN CARE OF... ENJOY:)

prologue

"Oh my Starclan!," The black she-cat shouts as her first kit is born. She is a beautiful dark brown like her father and strong looking. The new mother doesn't have much time to admire her kit as another wave racks her body.

"This is your last kit Blackmoth." The blue-grey medicine cat meows sympathetically. A yelp escapes her lips as another bundle slides out. This one is a black tom with light brown splotches.

"That's it!" The medicine cat meows proudly for his sister had given birth to two healthy kits. Suddenly everything goes black and he is standing in the Starclan forest.

"Robinfall," A familiar voice whispers," The silver light will never fail or fall as long as the angel is flying." Robinfall spins in circles trying to find his beloved mentor but is instead plunged back into reality by Blackmoth's screech.

"Robinfall! What's happening?!" She yowls as another tiny bundle slips out. This one is small but still healthy and is a silvery grey color. He looks nothing like his mother or father but without question, Blackmoth scoots the kits to her and lies down, letting them suckle. Robinfall looked at this silver bundle with amazement in his light blue eyes. IS THIS THE SILVER LIGHT? he wonders before turning and leaving the new parents to admire their joyful scraps of pelt.


	2. 1-I'm an apprentice!

chapter 1- I'm an apprentice

"Mother!," I meow from outside the nursery," When will i be and apprentice?"

"When you are six moons, Silverkit. Your almost there. Just one more night is all you have to wait." Blackmoth meows calmly, walking out of the bramble entrance and licking her tiny tom.

"Yeah! I can't wait to be excepted by Starclan so i can become a medicine cat!" mewls Nightkit, grooming herself after eating a mouse.

"Like you would be excepted by Starclan," giggles Brownkit," When cats fly!" Nightkit shoots to her paws and hurls herself at Brownkit, claws sheathed. Blackmoth shakes her head and turns back to me.

"Don't worry Silverkit, you will become a great warrior and you will get a great mentor." She murmurs with pride. I nod and walk over to the other kits who are practicing their "battle moves".

"Hello Silverkit," mews Goldkit shyly," Are you excited about becoming an apprentice?"

"Who wouldn't be?!" I ask laughing and swiping at her ear. She ducks and tackles me but before we can really pin each other, Lightstar climbs onto the tumble rocks.

"Let all cats old enough to jump for birds and swim for fish join here beneath the tumble rocks for a clan meeting," He yowls. Cats start pushing their ways out of dens and crowd around, excited to see who is going to the gathering," First, Silverkit, Nightkit, Brownkit, Leafkit, Goldkit, and Foxkit please step forward!" Cats part as we all step forward.

"You have all reached your six moons and i think it's about time you six become apprentices. Foxkit," he meows,gesturing for Foxkit to step closer," Riversplash, you will be Foxpaw's mentor! Jaystream for Leafpaw, Darkleap for Goldpaw, Stormheart for Brownkit, and Nightkit wishes to become a medicine cat apprentice, Robinfall," Lightstar purrs as his son steps forward," will you except Nightpaw?"

"I do and i will teach her as well as i am able!" He purrs rubbing pelts with Nightpaw.

"Thank you and that means you will go to the Moonstone after the gathering, and that only leaves... Silverpaw," He meows, looking at me and winking," I shall be his mentor!" The clan gasps, no cat has ever been mentored by Lightstar since he became leader and it's a big honor. I feel my heart swell as we brush pelts.

"I sense great things in you Silverpaw." Lightstar whispers for only me to hear.

"Thank you." I mew back, trembling from the excitement.

"Foxpaw! Leafpaw! Goldpaw! Brownpaw! Nightpaw! Silverpaw!" the clan shouts happily. Lightstar jumps back up onto tumble rocks and the clan goes silence.

"Now i would like Silverpaw, Snowfeather, Stormheart, Robinfall, Nightpaw, Goldpaw, Darkleap, Jaystream, Riversplash, and Journeytail to go to the gathering. The rest of you," Lightstar meows gesturing to the rest of Moonclan," hunt and finish rebuilding the warriors den. We will be back and then i will send the medicine cats off and tell about the gathering. Good bye and Good luck." As we disappear into the bramble entrance the others shout their good-byes.

"Wow!," Goldpaw giggles next to me,"We were just made apprentices and we get to go to the gathering." I giggle along with her. Just then i hear a yelp and see that Goldpaw is not next to me anymore. I turn to see a tail peeking out from behind a tree and just laugh harder.

"There's a tree there Goldpaw!" I mrrow at her before turning the tree to see her sitting there rubbing her head.

"Come on, the clans leaving us." I purr licking between her ears. As we reach the gathering a cat runs up to me and smiles.

"Hey!," The tom meows," The names Fallenpaw."

"Hi Fallenpaw!," i meow back still not done laughing," My names Silverpaw and this is Goldpaw."

"Nice to meet you." Goldpaw meows before rubbing against me and taking off to go talk to a Shellclan she-cat. I turn back to Fallenpaw to see that he is looking at Goldpaw with a look that i am unfamiliar with. I'VE SEEN THAT LOOK, i think to myself, MOTHER AND FATHER ALWAYS LOOK AT EACH OTHER LIKE THAT.

"So, Fallenpaw," I start before a yowl interrupts me, signaling that the gathering is starting.

"Sunclan is very proud to say that my mate, Rivernose, had four healthy kits," Shinestar purrs from beside Fadedstar," And prey is plentiful this New-Leaf."

"Rockclan is healthy and strong as always and if any of you... decide you wanna try your luck with a battle, just know you will lose. That is all." Slatestar threatens before sitting back down as if nothing happened.

"Harsh as always." Fallenpaw whispers to me answered by a hiss from the other side of him.

"Shellclan has just named three new apprentices. Fallenpaw, Furpaw, and Foxpaw," He meows with a rumble that reminds me of a growl and a purr," And my deputy sadly died during Leaf-Bare so Leafdrop has been excepted in Darkclaw's place. That is all." Fadedstar ends with a nod. Finally when the clearing quiets down from cheering their new clanmates, Lightstar steps forward.

"Congratulations Leafdrop and i am sorry for your loss Fadedstar," Fadedstar and Leafdrop nod and Lightstar continues," Moonclan has six new apprentices and three new warriors, Silverpaw, Brownpaw, Foxpaw, Leafpaw, Goldpaw, and Nightpaw, who has become Robinfall's apprentice. Our new warriors are Blossomglow, Laketail, and Lightclover. Our clan is healthy and strong as well but we have lost Mouseleap and Crowgaze, my deputy and one of my sons. My new deputy has not been named, I wish to name them now. Northwind!" Cheers erupt from all clans. MY FATHER IS THE NEW DEPUTY! Once the cheers have silenced the leaders jump off the fallen tree and we all go our separate ways. As we pass Twolegplace Lightstar stops.

"Robinwing, Nightpaw!," As they rush forward i hear gasps from the front. I shove my way to the front and see a white lump of fur lying in the grass. As i watch it gets up and turns, staring straight at me. I can now see it clearly, its a she-cat with white fur and bright blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" I ask, stepping forward. As i am about to ask her name her eyes roll back in her head and she starts to fall. I catch her and Lightstar helps to heft her up on my back. As we walk back to camp i can't help but notice that Goldpaw is glaring at her. I shake my head, confused as usual by she-cats. We push our way through the tunnel and Robinfall gestures for me to follow him and Nightpaw.

"Place her here," He points his tail at a soft looking nest hidden in the corner," Would you mind helping me grab these herbs Nightpaw?" I lay next to her and curl my tail around her body, shielding her from the sudden cold that has settled on the night air.


	3. 2- Brownpaw's an idiot

chapter 2- Brownpaw's an idiot

I see a flash of white fur and feel a searing pain shoot through my left shoulder. After having this swift foe attack me multiple times, you'd think i would at least catch a glimpse of their face, but no. I have no such luck.

"STOP!" i shout, hoping that just maybe they would slow down. Another slash and my flank starts to burn. Lashing out with my right forepaw, i connect with my target and hear a loud screech. The enemy drops and i am able to look at...Whitetip?

"Whitetip?! Why did you... why did you claw me?" i mew weakly, surprise and despair making my heart clench. MY DAD'S OLD MENTOR... WHY? HE DIED BEFORE I WAS BORN!

"Why are you so weak!? Huh, your dad was never this... disgraceful. You are useless to this clan! You don't deserve to become a warrior, Silverpaw!," Whitetip shouts at me before leaping up and turning," Just know, we will always be watching... the darkness is coming for you!" He hisses before disappearing into the mist.

I jump up and see that I'm only in the Medicine cat den and it was all a dream. THE DARKNESS IS COMING... WHAT DID WHITETIP MEAN? I think to myself before looking down and seeing the beautiful she-cat that we had found last night. As i am admiring her sleek fur and strong, lean figure, she stirs. As her eyes open i gasp in awe. Her eyes are two different colors. One is a bright bright blue and the other is the most brilliant green i have ever seen. She looks at me and fear does not occur.

"Good mor-," starts Nightpaw but is interrupted as the she-cat jumps and shoots into a dark corner," Oh! So, she's awake. Good." Nightpaw calls to Robinfall and he pushes his way into the den clearing.

"Why she is quite beautiful," Robinfall murmurs in amazement," Why does she seem so scared?"

"I'm not sure, she hid over there when i came in," Nightpaw turned to me," Did she look scared when she first woke up?"

" No. Not at all." I mew, looking at her to see that she is watching me with a pleading look. I walk toward her without thinking and when i am only a mouse length away she throws herself against me and cowers in my chest fur.

"It seems she is quite fond of you Silverpaw," Robinfall meows before turning to Nightpaw," Tell him how to do a check up on her and he can do it."

"Yes Robinfall." Nightpaw meows before beginning to explain how to do a check up.

"May all cats old enough to jump for birds and swim for fish join here beneath the tumble rocks." yowls Lightstar.

"Come on," I urge her to follow me," You'll be fine, I promise."

"Moonclan!, we are here to welcome a new member to our apprentice den,"He yowls with a fatherly love in his honey rasp voice," Please step forward." I nudge the trembling she-cat forward but when she doesn't budge I walk toward Lightstar.

"What is your name, dear?" He asks looking from me, with a knowing look, to her.

"A-Angel." she mews, terrified.

"Destinyclan, we ask you with love, to look upon this she-cat," Lightstar meows confidently, looking up toward the Dreamless Stars," She is lost and we would like to take her in. From this day until she has received her warrior name, she shall be known as Angelpaw." Lightstar leaps from the tumble rocks and lands next to Angelpaw, leaning forward he licks the top of her head. When he pulls away he looks at me.

"Silverpaw," he murmurs quietly," May i speak with you?" I nod and he gestures for us to leave camp.

"Let me show Angelpaw the apprentice den and then we can go Lightstar." I meow before leading Angelpaw toward the thorn bush den.

"This is the apprentice's den. Where you and I will be staying along with many others." As i turn to lead her in, Brownpaw and Leafpaw come bounding out. As we watch Brownpaw shoots forward and knocks Leafpaw off his paws.

"That is Brownpaw, the black tom, and Leafpaw, the light brown tabby tom, they are only two of the many den mates." We walk in and i show Angelpaw where she can sleep. Then i introduce her to Foxpaw and Goldpaw, who are eating next to the old stump outside the den.

"Goldpaw!," I meow, nodding to Foxpaw who stands up and tiredly shoves through the tunnel," Do you think you can show Angelpaw around for a bit, Lightstar wants to talk to me." I turn, not really waiting for an answer and race through the camp entrance.

"Silverpaw," Lightstar meows from the center of the training clearing," She's important, and i need you to keep her safe."

"I know Lightstar and i also know that i would never be able to let her get hurt. I don't know why but i really care about her." i meow, my heart racing at the thought of her.

"I have decided to train her along with you," He meows, looking at the stars," She does not seem to trust anyone else. I do not wish to separate you two." Lightstar walks toward the camp and turns back to me with a mischievous glint in his amber eyes.

"Race ya," He meows," Whoever loses has to clean the elder's den."

"You're on!" I call as we take off for the camp.

I walk toward the fresh kill pile to see Lightstar leaving the elder's den with the old moss bedding. Taking a plump fish and a vole, i trot over to him.

"I brought you a fish," I murmur through the fish tail," Are we going to go to the training clearing in the morning?"

"If you wish," He purrs," Thank you." I nod and turn to go and find Angelpaw. I see that she is sitting with the rest of the apprentices, her flank touching Leafpaw's. I feel a sudden burning anger. I walk over and Angelpaw stands up.

"Silverpaw," she purrs," Brownpaw told me that I'm your mate." I feel my face heat up and i turn a glare toward Brownpaw.

"I didn't think she would take it so seriously." he meows through his laughter. Angelpaw steps closer and rubs her head under my chin. Her sweet scent engulfs me and i completely forget about Brownpaw.

"If you wish, Angelpaw." I whisper. I look and see that Goldpaw is glaring at Angelpaw again and can't help but wonder what her problem is.

"Here," I meow, dropping the vole next to Angelpaw's paws," Do you wanna share?" She nods and we settle down to eat.


	4. Moonclan

Moonclan

Leader- _Lightstar_- light brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy- _Northwind_- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat-_ Robinfall_- blue-grey tom

Warriors

_Blackmoth- _black she-cat with green eyes

_Riversplash-_ blue-grey she-cat with a white splash on her nose

_Jaystream- _dark grey tom

_Darkleap- _black tom with amber eyes

_Stormheart-_ light grey tom with blue eyes

_Snowfeather- _white she-cat with a unique light grey slash on her right hip

_Journeytail- _light brown tom with a white tipped tail

_Rosefall- _reddish she-cat with amber/yellow eyes

_Blossomglow- _light brown she-cat

_Laketail- _dark grey tom

_Lightclover- _reddish she-cat

Apprentices

_Foxpaw-_ reddish tom(Riversplash)

_Leafpaw-_ light brown tom(Jaystream)

_Goldpaw- _golden she-cat with green eyes(Darkleap)

_Nightpaw-_ dark brown she-cat(Robinfall)

_Brownpaw-_ black tom with brown splotches(Stormheart)

_Silverpaw- _silvery-grey tom with icy blue eyes(Lightstar)

_Angelpaw- _white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye(Lightstar)

Queens

_Summertail- _tortoiseshell she-cat(expecting Jaystream's kits)

_Squirrelchase- _reddish brown she-cat(mother of Darkleap's kits; _Redkit-_ dark reddish she-cat, _Blackkit-_ black tom with red markings, _Runningkit-_ dark brown she-cat with black paws)

Elders

_Mousedart- _light brown tom

_Tornear- _white tom with a torn ear

_Dapplecoat- _pretty dappled she-cat


End file.
